


Christmas Latte

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teasing, Winter, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loves Christmas Lattes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“You’re such a girl, Merlin” Arthur scoffed as his boyfriend happily bounced out of the coffee shop, hands tightly clasped around a steaming take away cup.

“No I’m not” Merlin answered. “I just happen to like this latte very much.”

“Going halfway across town for some girly coffee with lots of milk in it is a typical girly thing to do, Merlin.”

“Is not” Merlin said petulantly. “You bought coffee too” he pointed out.

“Yes, Merlin, black coffee, with no cream and no sugar. Not some chick drink.” Merlin rolled his eyes, Arthur clearly had something against his like for gingerbread flavoured lattes and he wouldn’t change his mind no matter what Merlin said. He took a small sip and burnt his tongue.

“Ouch!”

“Such a girl” Arthur concluded and Merlin glared at him.

“I was going to ask you to kiss it better, you prat, but now you’re not coming anywhere near me” he threatened and blew gently on the hot beverage to cool it down.

“It has a lid, Merlin, it won’t help if you blow at it” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. “And who said I even wanted to? You’d just taste of that disgusting thing, I might get sick.”

“Prat!” Merlin stuck his tongue out and then proceeded to ignore Arthur who was busy answering work e-mails on his cell phone.

 

“Hold this for me, I just need to look at something.” Before Arthur knew what had happened Merlin had pressed the cup into his hand and disappeared through the door of a funny little shop selling Christmas decorations and all sorts of knick-knacks. Arthur just prayed that he wouldn’t buy anything as he didn’t think that his apartment could handle more of the “funny” decorations that Merlin insisted on bringing, claiming that Arthur’s taste was boring and that his place needed more personality.

 

After a couple of minutes Arthur started to get cold and shifted from foot to foot. Merlin was nowhere to be seen and Arthur started to get really annoyed. When the wind picked up and had him shivering he remembered the cup he was still holding. He looked at it briefly. If Merlin was going to keep him waiting out in the cold, holding his drink like some sort of servant, then he better be aware that someone else, like the poor person currently freezing his ass off, might drink it while he was away prancing around in the shops. Arthur lifted the cup, took a small sip, very prepared to spit it out if it tasted as bad as he imagined, and then blinked surprisedly.

 

It was _delicious_. It was sweet, warm, gingerbread heaven in liquid form with just the right touch of coffee and he could not get enough. All too soon the cup was empty and he looked at is disappointedly. Maybe he could sneak back into the coffee shop while Merlin was away and get a new one. Then he could drink half of the new one as well and Merlin would never know what had happened.

 

“Ha, I knew it!” Arthur whipped around at the sound of Merlin’s voice and his eyes widened when he realized that his boyfriend had seen it all.

“I was cold” he said to his defence. “It’s bloody freezing and you made me wait for ages.”

“It was ten minutes, you big baby” Merlin answered. “Besides, I saw you licking your lips.” Arthur looked down defeated.

“Who’s the girl now, Arthur?” Merlin murmured before capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a sweet kiss that tasted like gingerbread and Merlin.

“Just shut up, _Merlin_.”


End file.
